


Define Bond

by doubleohdeath (overthemoon)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/doubleohdeath
Summary: She lives within shadows of shadows.How can she define herself when she knows she will never stand within her own light?
Kudos: 6





	Define Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This specific version of 004 is a character of my own creation.  
> Learn more about 004 at https://doubleohdeath.tumblr.com/  
> This bit is originally posted here https://doubleohdeath.tumblr.com/post/136195911648/define-bond

James Bond. Code Name: 007. He’s the legend that grows the footsteps she’s got to follow. He’s the rumor starter. He’s the example M hangs out to dry so that she’ll fall back into line.

There’s a file she keeps on everyone she meets. Bond’s is the one full of the most impossible things.

He blew up his own manor to spite a terrorist. His own lover sold him out to save him and then killed herself. He survived assassination by seducing the woman sent to kill him. He’s been in a sex tape that the KGB owns. 

When people say “the 00 programme” and mutter about how 00 agents are all outdated and irrelevant, destructive and seductive, they’re not not talking about her, 004. They’re talking about him. 007.

When she introduces herself as 004, and people stare at her, just for a second, she knows they’re not looking at her pretty face. They’re looking through her to see the carnage 007 has left behind. She doesn’t get to have a reputation, because he already has one.

She’ll say, “Hello. I’m 004.”  
She won’t say, “I’m told it’s polite to introduce yourself by your family name first.”

Because that’s the kicker of it all, the secret that M should have known and that 004 will never tell. 

The clever people in Psych will ask her all sorts of questions about motive, and 004 will smile, say Queen and Country, and refuse to give them the time of day.

She won’t say:  
“Because M was my north star, and I’ll follow her wherever she goes.”  
“Because Bond reminds me of all the things I want but can’t have.”  
“Because Silva reminds me of a different choice I could have made ten years ago.”

Bond is the pride and arrogance she can never afford. Instead, she has to look at herself in the mirror like she’s standing behind her own shoulder, and watch her reflection shatter into pieces.

There’s an image reflected back, when all the destruction is done. What that looks like, she doesn’t know, but she’ll never have a shadow like Bond’s shadow if she barely gets to have a face.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start cross posting longer pieces from my roleplaying tumblr in case one day it gets nuked.
> 
> 004 is an OC I deeply love. Hopefully others will learn to love her too. I hope you have a good day.


End file.
